The Battle for Remnant
by Banns Ole
Summary: Team RWBY leads the last offensive Battle Group in the Kingdoms Alliance. Follows the battles, hardships, and downtime moments. Rated M for Lemon and Sci-Fi violence. Pairings include Ruby/Weiss, Blake/Yang/, maybe Pyrrha/Someone, and possibly Clone/Clone.
1. Chapter 1

**So I realized that I had made a few mistakes about the world so I fixed them and reposted this. Also thanks for the favorable reaction and please tell me what you think all review are appreciated. Anyways thanks new chapter being posted soon.**

Ruby Rose stood on the bridge of her cruiser gazing into the abyss that humans and Faunus knew as space. Lost in thought she did not realize that her first mate, Velvet 34, had stepped up to the raised pedestal. "Captain….. Captain." She said in a singsong voice "Hmm… Oh hey Velvet. Are we ready to depart?" Ruby asked. "Yes Captain all preparations were completed on schedule all we wait for now is Kingdom Tower's permission to depart." The clone replied as if reciting information that Ruby should have known. To be honest she was right, but Ruby had been getting more and more reminiscent of past times of late… 'So many lost… So many tears shed for friends… All for what?' Ruby made and affirming nod and returned her gaze to space.

As she did she saw the carrier of her dear friend and lover Weiss Schnee drift past the bow view port, not long after she saw the dreadnaught of her sister, Yang Xiao Long, as well as the ever present interceptor piloted by none other than Blake Belladonna. Together they made battlegroup RWBY. The last offensive battlegroup the Kingdoms Alliance had to offer. Ruby's thoughts turned dark as she thought of the other 72 battlegroups they had once had… Now all that remained of the mighty fleet was 4 ships…. Not including the defensive battlegroups. But those had to remain behind in order to preserve the last stronghold of the Kingdoms… Remnant.

"Kingdom Tower to Crescent Rose you have permission to depart. Have your team depart from Vector 63. Good Luck out there Battlegroup RWBY." "This is Crescent Rose we copy proceeding to exit vector." Crescent Rose like all ships of the Kingdoms Alliance was named after the weapon of her Captain. Battlegroup RWBY consisted of Crescent Rose, Myrtenaster, Gambol Shroud, and Ember Celica. Today they were headed on a raid in Sector 43 a minor munitions world that had been conquered by the Grim 5 years previously. Intel suggested that resistance would be minor… But intel was always wrong.

"Captain the Myrtenaster is hailing us on a private channel." The comms officer informed her. "Alright patch it through to my state room." Ruby replied. "Understood, Ma'am also if I am not overstepping my bounds I would suggest you get some rest. We won't arrive at the combat zone for another 4 hours." Ruby sighed but consented and headed to her state room.

Ruby sat at the comstation of her stateroom contemplating the conversation that would no doubt ensue when she accepted the call. Steeling herself she reached out and hit the answer button. "Hey Weiss." She said as soon as she saw her lovers face. "You look terrible Ruby. When did you last sleep?" Weiss asked a concerned look on her face. "That is exactly what a girl wants to hear from her lover when they talk to each other." Ruby said irately. "I'm sorry but you didn't answer my question; when did you last sleep?" Weiss replied. " I don't know maybe a week when did we last spend time together?" Ruby asked despondently. "R&R a week and a half ago. But we get a week of R&R after this mission." Weiss replied lightheartedly. Ruby's heart soared at the thought of spending more time with her lover. "Ruby…. Ruby hey look we are going to be arriving in about 3 and a half hours get some rest I'll call you when the battle is done." "Alright love you babe" Ruby replied, "Love you too get some rest"

Ruby cut the comm line and moved to her bed before dousing the light she set alarm to wake her in 3 hours. Then she doused the lights and thinking of times yet to come fell into a fitful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is chapter 2 now before you go on here is the Warning this is a combat chapter not very graphic but nonetheless scifi violence ensues. Thought you ought to know.**

Ruby awoke from her fitful sleep as the soft yet persistent tones of the alarm pulsed softly in the background. Reaching over she stopped the alarm, then she shook the sleep from her head and stood. She moved drunkenly to the mirror and stared at the reflection she saw. Was this her? What had happened to her youthful beauty? There were bags beneath her eyes and she looked drawn and haggard. Is this what she had let herself become? She needed more sleep but they were close to the combat zone. So she discarded the thoughts that did not pertain to the mission at hand then straightening her clothes she left the room.

"Captain we will be exiting warp in 5 minutes." Velvet reported as Ruby stepped onto the bridge. "Excellent as soon as we drop open a broadcast to the other ships." Ruby replied. "Understood Captain." Ruby moved forward without her usual grace and sat in the ASC. The Aural Semblance Chair was an interesting invention that had been made at the start of Remnant exploration of space. In a nutshell, by tapping into the Aura of whomever sits in the chair the chair can imbue the ship with the Semblance of the sitter when activated. But the experience was very draining. "Exiting warp in 5...4...3...2...1 dropping from warp Captain." Velvet reported. Ruby again shook the non pertinent thoughts from her psyche. "Alright open the comm channel and sound general quarters. Battlestations everyone be prepared for anything." Ruby ordered. "Understood comm channel opening now." Velvet reported. "Hey everyone. Alright so we are sitting 1 million kilometers from the objective world of Raxilon. Before we all move in Blake," Blake tilted her head inquisitively. " You will activate your cloaking systems and move in for a recce of the objective we will maintain our current position until you return or call for assistance." Ruby finished her orders and waited for replies. They all gave affirming nods and Blake's comm channel winked out. Outside the viewport Ruby saw the Gambol Shroud shimmer and fade from existence. Even though she couldn't see it she knew that it was speeding into the combat zone completely undetectable.

"How ya doing sis?" Yang asked in her usual manner though she looked a bit distressed. Probably because she was uncomfortable with the thought of the lightly armored interceptor going alone into enemy territory without the heavy dread providing support. "I'm fine Yang a bit exhausted but that's why we have stims. But seriously I'm ok can't wait for R&R." She said with a bit of tired enthusiasm. "Yeah same here. What about you Weiss? You ok?" She asked of Weiss. "What kind of question is that? Of course I am ok." Weiss replied with her usual Ice Princess attitude. "Ooooh touchy." And before Weiss could make a comeback Yang cut the comms. The look on Weiss' face made Ruby giggle. Weiss glared at Ruby and cut the channel.

Blake returned soon after the conversation had ended. When the battlegroup wide comm channel opened Blake looked a bit elated. "Looks like intel is finally right for once. Low resistance a few platforms and ships. Nothing bigger than a cruiser. Should be an easy fight." Blake reported. "Alright team what are your thoughts or ideas?" Ruby asked of her team. "A micro warp into firing range would allow us to wipe out the platforms easily then focus on the ships." Yang said in a gung ho manor. "I concur but we should move Blake back into position to transmit ship locations so we can immediately out of warp open fire." Weiss said in a more reserved poised manor. "I think that's a good plan we should do it Ruby." Blake said. "Alright. The plan is a go Blake move in and begin transmitting as soon as we receive we are going to warp in. Alright team lets do it."

Ruby sat in the ASC waiting for the communique from Blake which would be arriving anytime n… "Captain communique received beginning warp." Velvet reported. The sudden start in motion threw unprepared Ruby back in her chair. She had a few moments to take in the battle map now being projected on the viewport in front of her. Blake was right there was very little resistance. She saw the platforms and picked the one that would be hers. She tapped the keys on the arm of the ASC and designated the middle platform. As soon as she had done so the world returned to normal. See the target she shouted the orders. "All forward batteries open fire on designated platform and prep a ship to ship missile." Her crew lept to comply. The ship shuddered as every forward cannon blasted their payloads at the target.

She watched as the gleaming red streaks flashed toward the target. "Missile prepared Captain." Velvet said. "Fire!" Again the Crescent Rose shuddered. as the SSM blasted away. She glanced to the left and right and saw her companion ships firing non stop towards their targets. Yang being the most offensive ship was engaging 2 platforms and the nearest Grim ship. Weiss had released her fighter contingents and had them engaging a different platform than the one the Myrtenaster was engaging. In mere moments the platforms had been annihilated. Ruby felt a rush of exhilaration that ceased when the Crescent Rose shuddered and alarms began blaring. "Report!" She demanded. "Captain 2 Grim vessels are engaging us." Velvet reported frantically. "Hard to port forward batteries open fire. Arm rocket pods A-F and fire them at the targets 50-50 split." Ruby ordered. The rockets blasted away at the targets as the canons did the same. Again the Crescent Rose shuddered as another salvo hit the shields. Suddenly the largest of the 2 ships exploded in a shower of darkness. Behind it was the Gambol Shroud. The rockets having lost their lock found another target in the other ship. With so much firepower blasting towards it the ship stood no chance.

The battle raged for a short time. Once more Yang outshined the other members of the team by engaging 5 ships at once which were all destroyed. After mopping up the remnants of the tattered resistance Battlegroup RWBY gathered in geo sync for the final phase of the op. Destruction of the munitions city. "Alright team we are proceeding with the operation. Arm SPMs and prepare to demolish that city." Ruby informed the rest of the team. After giving affirming gestures they all armed their ship to planet missiles and designated which quarter was who's to demo. Ruby watched absently as destruction rained down on the munitions city. She wasn't even aware they had finished until Velvet shook her arm. "I said we are finished Captain." Velvet said impatiently. "Oh um alright prep warp vectors. I am going to my state room, Velvet you have the helm."

Ruby walked down the corridor acknowledging the nods and compliments of the crew as they congratulated her on a job well done. Sh reached her room entered, changed, doused the lights and fell onto her bed before she had a chance to set the alarm. She fell into a sleep only those who are physically and mentally exhausted knew.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning contains lemon.**

"Alright so according to the battle logs the mission went off without a hitch. Not terrible surprising but nonetheless gratifying that you all returned safely. As such you all have been authorized shore leave. Which I sincerely hope you enjoy immensely. That is all. Dismissed." With that Admiral Ozpin turned from the room and walked out. Team RWBY glanced towards one another. With a whoop of excitement Yang rocketed from her chair and sprinted towards the hangers. Blake the more reserved of the couple laughed her small laugh stood and followed after Yang. Weiss stood ever poised and held her hand out to Ruby. Ruby clasped it and together they left the room.

They arrived at the hangers after a short but uninteresting walk through the largest of the ODPs. To their surprise Blake and Yang stood on the deck waiting for a drop ship to take them planetside. Even more surprising was Defensive Battlegroup JNPR standing with them they had apparently received shore leave at the same time as Team RWBY. After making their salutations they all stood waiting for a dropship to take them planetside. They didn't have to wait long for soon a drop ship was craned onto the runway. They all mounted up and sat in the seats. What ensued is worth noting. Ruby had always hated dropships but not as much as Jaune who soon grew violently ill and proceeded to vomit all over Ren and Nora. Nora in her usual off humor found the vomit floating around the interior and the vomit on herself and Ren unseemly funny. Though the humor was short lived as a droplet of vomit rocketed into her mouth which she accidentally swallowed. The look on her face was the funniest thing the group had seen in a long rest of the ride was somewhat uneventful save for the sound of vomit hitting the floor as soon as they hit gravity.

Teams RWBY and JNPR checked into the same hotel in Vale. They each took separate rooms and promised to meet the next day at the mall. Weiss and Ruby headed towards the elevators after saying their goodbyes. "This is going to be so much fun Weiss." Weiss laughed and kissed Ruby. "It's good to see you excited." They got to their floor and Ruby practically sprinted towards their door which again made Weiss laugh. Ruby shoved the keycard in and opened the door wide. She stepped inside and tossed her rucksack towards the opposite wall. Then she pounced on the walked into the room to see Ruby lounging on the bed. "I am going to take a shower." Weiss announced after closing and bolting the door. Ruby felt a rush of excitement as her lover slowly, seductively removed her clothes. Weiss shook her hair loose sending her breasts bouncing and stood completely naked before her lover. The sight of her naked breasts made Ruby feel weak in the knees. Then Weiss turned and stalked towards the bathroom door. Before she entered she tossed her head back and beckoned towards Ruby seductively. Ruby stood and after carefully placing Crescent Rose on the bedside removed her clothes. Then she stood before the mirror and gazed at her naked form. Her small but perky breasts accented the lithe form of the rest of her body. "Roooby." Weiss called through the sound of pattering water.

Ruby moved quietly towards the door and opened it. Inside stood a washbasin, a toilet, and a shower with an opaque curtain. Moving towards the back she waited till Weiss again called her name then in a fluid movement she stepped in and with one had grabbed Weiss' left breast and with the other shoved a finger into her lover's sex. Weiss gasped in surprise and pleasure as Ruby kneaded her breast and slowly rubbed her clit. Weiss turned and placed her arms around Ruby. With a kiss she guided Ruby towards the floor of the Weiss spread Ruby's legs and placed a kiss upon the sweetness there nestled. Ruby gasped as Weiss flicked her clit with her tongue. Then more forcefully Weiss proceeded to ravage Ruby's vagina with her tongue. Ruby gasped again as her lover shoved a finger into her and pumped furiously. Ruby could feel herself getting close to the edge and as Weiss shoved in two more fingers let loose her pleasure. "Weiss I'm, I'm co..." The final word was replaced by a scream of pleasure as she climaxed. Weiss smiled and lapped at the juices of her lover. Then she crouched and pulled Ruby up. Ruby realized what her lover wanted and pressed her lips against Weiss' lips and shoved her fingers into her lovers sex and with her thumb rubbed her clit. Weiss moaned in pleasure and bucked her hips with the motion of Ruby's pumping. She shudder and tensed her body then with a cry of release climaxed. Weiss collapsed panting in excitement and pleasure.

But Ruby stood and placed a hand on her hip cocking her hips to accentuate her sex and breasts. "Weiss we have a dinner date in less than an hour we don't have time to be screwing in the shower." Weiss looked absolutely bewildered, Ruby giggled and pulled her lover to her feet. "What dinner date?" Weiss asked confused. Again Ruby giggled and said "Hey I'm not going to spend the rest of the evening having sex on an empty stomach. So how about this you wash my back and I wash yours.?" Weiss shook her head, grabbed the loofah and smothered it in soap. She proceeded to wash every inch of Ruby making Ruby gasp as the loofah passed over the lips of her vagina. Then she straightened and cocked an eyebrow at Ruby. "Happy?" Ruby giggled and pulled Weiss into a hug smothering her lover with the suds covering her body. "Definitely." Weiss rolled her eyes and handed the loofah to Ruby. Ruby assisted her lover with washing then they both rinsed off the suds. They stepped out of the shower and put on the robes so kindly offered by the hotel. It had been a while since they had had sex. They walked into the room and changed in preparation for their date.


	4. Chapter 4

Ruby stood at a kiosk in the mall looking at the latest edition of _Xray & Vav. _While

perusing the comic at her leisure she became aware of someone watching. She glanced

around her and saw a tall man staring at her. He was about 6 and a half feet tall wearing a white pinstriped suit with a similar hat. He was blonde and well built. "Excuse me miss but it seems that you have caught me admiring you. My name is Solomen" He said in a well mannered voice. "Yes I have and may I ask why?" Ruby replied. "Well you see I was contemplating my chances of gathering the courage to ask you to grab a drink with me and what my chances were for you to say yes." He replied smoothly. She blushed and replied. "I'm sorry but I'm meeting someone." His face dropped a fraction but he quickly recovered. And with a deep bow he said. "Well forgive me for assuming. Now I will bid you adieu Red." And with that he turned on his heel and left. She stood a moment befuddled but quickly gathered her wits and headed to the coffee shop that she had said she would meet Weiss at. She saw Weiss sitting rather nobly as the chaos that was Team JNPR. Jaune had spilled coffee on Pyrrha who was saying it was fine but Jaune was apologizing profusely And Nora had discovered straws apparently. And Ren was being Ren. And Blake sat serenely as Yang made absolutely horrible puns. Ruby smiled and slid into the seat next to Weiss, who gave her a smile reserved smile. Weiss wasn't too fond of public displays.

"What will you be having miss?" The waiter asked of Ruby moments later. "Milk please." The waiter raised an eyebrow at the obscure order but nodded anyways. Ruby sat sipping her milk as she watched with amusement the scenes acting out before her. To say the least the team dynamic of JNPR was… interesting. Ruby felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Ruby felt an uneasy feeling growing in the pit of her stomach. She glanced around and noticed a some men gathering along the fringes of the shop. Then she saw Solomen striding towards her. "Hey Red fancy meeting you here. You know I'm almost sad." Before anyone in the shop could react the men along the fringes and Solomen himself brandished weapons. The men stepped in and closed the riot gate. "Anyone who moves dies." Solomen shouted. Then he strode towards a couple in the back of the shop. "I assume you know why I am here. Call your boss tell him to transfer this amount to this account if not well…. BOOM!" Ruby sighed and stood. "Sit down!" One of the goons said. Solomen turned "I would do it Red no wise to cross my bows." He said. "I assume this is some sort of hostage taking?" Ruby asked "Obviously" He replied. Ruby made a noncommittal sound and burst into motion trusting the others would do the same. The coffee shop was cramped, and filled with civilians so she had to be careful.

She extended Crescent Rose and spun blade extend at standing height. She made sure to hit with the blunt end so as to allow the police to handle them. Solomen took the brunt of her attack slamming into the far wall, a goon took a glancing blow and was knocked down. She turned and saw the others dispatching the other threats. She felt a sting along her side and then heard an explosive report behind her. She turned and saw Solomen staring at his weapon in disbelief. She stalked forward and kicked him in the balls. The breath left his lungs in a whoosh and he collapsed to his knees. "My… Balls." He said in a falsetto voice. "You… Are… A… Skank… Bitch…" He stood on shaky knees. She glanced down and said. "If you value your… Testicles I would go back down." He glanced to her face and seeing that she was sincere sank to his knees his hands cradling his balls. Ruby began to feel light headed and unable to maintain her posture knelt to the ground. "Ruby? Ruby?!" Weiss asked for once losing her poise. "Umm I don't feel so good Weiss." Ruby replied and with that she fell unconscious.

She awoke a short time later wearing clothes that weren't hers in a room that was foreign and a bed that was more so.. "Ruby? Are you awake?" Said a voice from beside her bed. Ruby tilted her head and saw Yang. "Where are we?" Ruby asked bewildered. "The hospital. That guy in the shot clipped you nothing fatal but the adrenaline drop along with what the docs are calling exhaustion combined to make your collapse." Yang replied matter of factly. Blake walked in shortly after Yang had finished and seeing Ruby was awake gave her a smile then moved to stand behind Yang placing a hand on her shoulder which Yang grasped appreciatively. "Where's Weiss?" Ruby asked unnerved by the absence of her lover. "She went to the bathroom not long ago she should be back soon." As if bidden by the utterance of her name Weiss stepped in. "We should go tell the doctors that Ruby is awake." Blake said at the sight of her. "Good idea." Yang replied. Together they walked out and closed the door. Weiss moved towards the bedside and sat down alongside Ruby's legs. Unable to maintain her composure she let out quiet, contained sobs. She leaned over and clasped Ruby along the midriff. Ruby held her as she continued to cry in a manner that was definitely Weiss'. Finally she regained her composure and straightened herself. "Ruby Rose if you ever scare me like that again I will kill you myself." Weiss informed her matter of factly. "Well not that it was my fault I got shot but nonetheless I swear by all that is good and just that never again will I do so." Ruby replied sarcastically. Weiss nodded as if that was the least that could be said. Again Weiss seemed that she would lose it but she was able to maintain her composure leaning in again to hug her. They sat like that for several moments until the door opened and in walked Blake, Yang, a doctor, a nurse, and a policeman. The medical professionals gave her a once over and told the policeman that he could speak to them but not for long. The policeman whose name was Marlin Winchester told them that he need their statements.

After giving their statements the officer left and the doctor returned telling them that she had visitors. After leaning out the door and making a gesture a steady stream of their fellow customers poured in offer thanks and condolences for the injuries received while acting selflessly. Though they tried to tell them that they were just helping, the customers just would not stop. "Seems they think we're heroes." Yang said. "Odd that we save their lives every time we go on a mission but people don't thank us till they see us save them." Weiss replied. "That's the way its always been for soldiers and police. And I doubt it will change anytime soon." Blake said "Bah you're just a pessimist." Yang said playfully. "She's right but it doesn't matter we know and that's all that counts." Ruby said finishing the discussion.


	5. Chapter 5

**Again reader discretion is advised contains lemon.**

"I can't believe I almost lost my baby sister." Yang said in private to Blake as they sat in their shared hotel room. "Almost and did are two _very_ different things Yang." Blake replied sagely. "True but almost was enough to remember that we are not titans." Yang replied. Blake wrapped an arm around her lover's shoulders and pulled her towards her. "There is no point dwelling on the past Yang. What is done is just that… Done. No matter how much we wish to change it the past remains all we can do is learn from our mistakes and move on knowing that we are better for it." Blake said in that pseudo philosophical way of hers. "You need to take your mind off of this and I know just the thing." Blake said standing and striding to the bathroom grabbing a bag along the way. Yang sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Ember Celica with dark thoughts swirling around like a malevolent maelstrom in her psyche. The bathroom door opened and Blake walked out in what can only be describes as… DAUM. She was wearing black lingerie, that covered only enough of the wearer to not be describes as transparent yet showed enough to light anyones libido on fire. But Yang was not in the mood for sex. "Go change I don't want to have sex." She said darkly. "But Yang I think this is the purr-fect time for sex." Blake said seductively. "Really Blake? A cat pun?" Yang asked in disbelief. "Yes now are you going to come over here and screw me or do I have to purr-suade you?" Blake asked. "I don't care do what you want." Yang replied darkly. And Blake did just that she strode over to where Yang could do nothing but look and slowly seductively began a striptease. She began with the top turning and dancing lithely slowly removing the straps from the bra. Completing the task she turned facing facing Yang and ran her hands along the length of her torso. Then after making several runs she reached the bottom again and gripping the straps of the thong slowly, teasingly drew the garment down. She turned and bent at the waist giving Yang an unfettered view of her ass as she slid the thong down her thighs and calfs. After finishing she did a little hop and tossed the thong across Yang's shoulder. Then sitting in the chair across from her she spread her legs and began to play with herself.

She started by just stimulating her clit making little sounds here and there. Now lost in the pleasure, Blake pushed one long delicate finger into her pussy. Slowly extracting it only to reinsert it again. She continued thus for a short time then she added another finger. Gaining speed she pumped furiously. By this point all of Yang's past inhibitions had flown out the window. She yanked off Ember Celica and tossed it aside, not wanting to be hindered. She grabber Blakes hand and cleaned her fingers with her mouth, inserting the fingers and sucking at the nectar surrounding them. Blake made a pleased sound and pulled the hand back making a broad sweeping gesture at herself. Yang pushed her head into the space between Blake's legs and began licking the now very wet sex before her. Blake made a pleased noise and began to rub her breasts. Yang inserted a finger and began to thrust, using her tongue to flick Blakes clit with every withdrawal of her finger. Blake could feel herself reaching her climax and as Yang inserted a second and a third finger, she reached it. She arched her back as she orgasmed into her lovers mouth. Yang accepted the juices and cleaned her lover. Blake sat for a moment allowing the mind blowing sensations to subside. As she did Yang finished her task and sat up straight. Blake looked down at her lover and made a smirk. Yang rolled her eyes and stood. Blake stood as well and yanked her back covering Yang's mouth with hers.

Yang melted into the kiss and made a small gasp as she felt her own pussy being stimulated. Blake made a little growl of frustration and pushed Yang onto the bed. She straddled her hips and began removing the clothes now preventing her from reaching her goal. Yang wanting more sat up and helped. Their combined efforts stripped Yang of clothing in moments. Blake stepped back and looked at the beauty sitting before her. Yang's breasts were perfect, as was her physique, and well just about everything. Blake placed a hand in the valley between those mounds, and pushed Yang back till she was lying down. Once again straddling her Blake began kissing her. She started with Yangs mouth and slowly began tracing kisses down the front of Yang's body stopping to nip and lick a nipple along the way. She reached Yang's sex and diverted trailing yet more kisses along the inner part of her thighs. Yang sensing that Blake was teasing her made a growl of frustration. Blake looked up and stood. Yang was bewildered but soon understood as Blake walked around the edge of the bed and crawled down over Yang. She paused along the way to plant another kiss on Yang's lips and continued on her journey south. Reaching her destination she began licking and rubbing Yang's vagina. Yang let out a soft moan tilting her head back in pleasure. Then she raised her head and began pleasure her lover. They proceeded thusly but the stakes were raised when Blake inserted three fingers and began pumping madly, twisting and curling her fingers at seemingly random intervals. Yang felt herself getting to the edge. "Blake I-I'm so c-close." Blake paused and said "Purr-fect." It would have been hilarious had Yang not gone blank. With a scream of pleasure she orgasmed. Blake squatted and turned to face her. Yang lay on her back her breast heaving. "N-Now what?" Yang asked. Blake grinned wickedly and reached over the edge of the bed. She straightened holding a dildo. "Now? Now things get interesting."

**So I lost my laptop a while back but before i did i built up a backlog of stories which I have now drained so this will be the last chapter till I get it back. Sorry folks.**


End file.
